


FURRYiSH7

by Yuunyanshi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuunyanshi/pseuds/Yuunyanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Manager, we have a problem. Our center is a cat.”<br/>A collection of stories about the IDOLiSH7 guys turning into cute animals!</p>
            </blockquote>





	FURRYiSH7

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - *points to title* I blame everyone on twitter who didn’t stop me from using it
> 
> 2- Wrote the first chapter of this for the 1st day of Iori’s birhtday event on Tumblr (prompt: cats), but decided that I need more I7 pet guys in my life so I'll be writing more of these things! 
> 
> 3- I'm scared of commitment when it comes to writing so the chapters will be actually isolated stories. Just in case I give up on this or something, people won't be disappointed for not knowing how the story ends... Thanks to Suzumu and his Shuuen no Shiori series for giving me this trauma.
> 
> 3 - Fun fact: one of the reason for cat’s pupils to get dilated is that it happens when they see something that caughs their attention. Including things they like. Please keep this in mind while reading this chapter.

It started as a normal, average day.  
  
That’s, until IDOLiSH7’s center, Riku Nanase, didn’t come to practice.  
  
As everyone else had things to do that morning, Riku was alone at the dorms. Worried that something could have had triggered his illness and caused his absence, Iori Izumi, another member of the group and Riku’s unit partner, went back to look for him.  
  
It’s a good thing that they stopped locking their rooms all the time; after a few knocks on their center’s door and no response Sent from my iPhone  
  
But, instead of the missing person, he found something else on the top of the bed.  
  
With a small figure and reddish fur, the cat sitting there looked up and dashed to Iori, who unconsciously took a few steps back in surprise.  
  
“W-why is there a cat in Nanase-san’s room? Such… Fluffy thing… Wouldn’t be good for his illness to have it around…”  
  
As if opposing to the statement, the cat meowed at him, sounding almost offended.  
  
Iori didn’t notice it at first.  
  
As he searched the room for anything that could explain Riku’s disappearance, the small animal would follow him around, constantly trying to get his attention.  
  
At some point, though, the cat left the room, and a right after, a sound came from Iori’s phone - he had a new rabbit chat message.  
  
-  
  
Riku’s name was being displayed on the screen, followed by a short message.  
  
“I’m here!”  
  
He looked around the dorm, but still couldn’t find any trace of Riku. Even so, his phone was in the living room, so, Iori thought, he must be there somewhere.  
  
But, as he resumed his search, more messages came.  
  
“I O R I”  
“Stop ignoring me!!!”  
  
Iori stared at the chat, puzzled. What did he mean by that? How would be possible to ignore someone he couldn’t even find? Was that a new kind of prank?  
  
Whatever was that, he didn’t want to take part of.  
  
“Nanase-san, I’m serious here. We don’t have time to be playing around. Please come out, we have practice today.”  
  
As he said that, Iori could hear something brushing against the living room table and right after, the cat appeared once again and sit in front of him.  
  
This time, holding a phone in his mouth.  
  
“What―”  
  
He observed as the fluffy animal carefully put the object on the floor and even unlocked it using his paws. Iori also noticed when he opened his rabbit chat page.  
  
And, a few moments later, he checked his phone to read the new message.  
  
“I’m not playing around, you are the one who ignored me all this time!!”  
  
If Iori hadn’t been grasping his phone tightly, it’d had probably fallen.  
  
“Nanase-san  
  
”…This sounds ridiculous but, Nanase-san, did you turn into a cat?“  
  
He confirmed it with his head.  
  
”…“  
  
”…“  
  
”…Just a minute, I need to call our manager to explain the situation. We can’t let you go to practice like this.“  
  
-  
  
"Manager, we have a problem.”  
  
“What’s it, Iori-san?”  
  
“Our center is a cat.”  
  
“W-what do you mean?? Riku-san is a cat??”  
  
“I don’t fully understand it myself. Let’s cancel today’s activities and gather everyone together as soon as possible.”  
  
“U-understood!”  
  
-  
  
While waiting for the others, Iori sat on the couch, his phone in hands, and awkwardly tried to talk to the other.  
  
“Nanase-san, this is a serious situation. Please tell me exactly what happened.”  
  
Riku replied to him using the rabbit chat.  
  
“Can I eat something first? I’m hungry…”  
  
“Ah, makes sense. You couldn’t open the door earlier so you didn’t have the chance to eat anything yet, right. Wait a minute, I’ll make something.”  
  
Even though he was originally a human being, Riku in a cat form was no physically different from a normal cat -incredible cute- and as such, would require some special care for the time being. The situation could be a problem, but that didn’t mean Iori wasn’t enjoying the idea of taking care of him.  
  
-  
  
When Tsumugi arrived with the others, Iori gave them a basic explanation about what had happened until then and how they used the chats in order to communicate.  
  
“Since we already started talking using my chat, let’s continue using only mine. That’s important in order to organize information.”  
  
The others agreed. It would be easier to deal with the situation if no messages were to be lost.  
  
“Alright. Nanase-san, please tell us everything you understand about what happened.”  
  
Riku, that was laying on Tsumugi’s lap, proceeded to the table where Iori put his phone (according to him, if left on the floor, someone might step on it) and started typing as fast as he could with his fluffy paws.  
  
“I don’t know?! I just woke up and saw my bed way bigger than I could remember it, and soon noticed a lot of things that were weird?”  
  
Tamaki leaned over Iori’s phone to check the reply, but was brushed off.  
  
“Yotsuba-san, what are you doing!”  
  
“Rikkun doesn’t know why is he a cat? He’ll stay like this forever?”  
  
Everyone present in the room fell silent over that question. The air suddenly felt more dense.  
  
That was the possibility they feared the most, and so, tried to avoid talking about.  
  
Seeing how the situation was turning out, Tsumugi tried to cheer them up.  
  
“T-that’s not going to happen, we will somehow find a way to help him!!! That’s why, don’t worry, we will definitely make Riku-san go back as how he used to be!!! Right, Iori-san?”  
  
“That’s right. We do not know how or why this happened in the first place, so I think we should focus on helping Nanase-san as he is now until we come up with something. As for what I have seen, he can’t open doors, so doing something about it would be a good start.”  
  
“Okay Ichi, so how about we leave Riku to you? He is your partner, after all.”  
  
“Ah?”  
  
“OH! Wonderful idea, Yamato!”  
  
Nagi promptly agreed, happy to see everyone slowly getting their motivation back.  
  
Sougo complemented the argument.  
  
“We are getting special training divided by our units. Riku-kun can’t be part of it now, so you wouldn’t have much to do. Unfortunately we are all busy to take care of him, so please, stay with him if you can.”  
  
It was true. Everyone was practicing their respectives unit songs, but Iori wouldn’t be able to do it properly by himself. At the moment, he had his partner to worry about.  
  
“…Fine, I will take the responsibility of taking care of everything concerning Nanase-san’s state.”  
  
For a moment, Riku’s eyes looked like they’re shinning. The small ball of fur jumped on Iori’s lap, purring.  
  
Tsumugi sighed relieved.  
  
“Thank you, Iori-san! We will be counting on you!”  
  
-  
  
As soon as everyone left the dorm, Iori asked Riku what had been worrying him the most until now.  
  
“Nanase-san, are you okay? Isn’t it difficult to breathe with all this fur?”  
  
Riku seemed somewhat displeased by the idea of leaving a comfortable lap to go back to the table (and to his phone) to reply, but did it anyway.  
  
“I’m okay! I don’t feel bad in this body. I can run and jump as much as I want. I wonder why?”  
  
“That’s good to hear, then.”  
  
Yes, it was indeed a good thing. Even though he was confident while helping human Riku when he had an attack, Iori wasn’t sure if he could do the same to a cat.  
  
Silence filled the room once again. Iori stared at the small animal, that stared back at him with his innocent eyes.  
  
At some point, Riku felt the need to brighten the mood and started typing.  
  
“Iori, I’m bored. Can we play?”  
  
“By ‘play’, what do you mean?”  
  
“Hide and seek? Or something like that?”  
  
“Hide and seek… Such a childish thing…!”  
  
“So we can’t…?”  
  
Riku made a disappointed face, lowering his head. Iori looked at him and was filled with regret. How could he make such a cute creature look so sad?  
  
“…Haa, let’s do it. You have 30 seconds to hide before I start looking for you.”  
  
Riku got happy again and meowed cheerfully at him in response, soon disappearing into some room.  
  
Iori covered his face with both hands, in order to hide how flustered he was.  
  
“What a cute pers―, uh, cat.”  
  
-  
  
“We are back!”  
  
Mitsuki shouted from the front door, but was stopped by his younger brother as soon as he entered the dorm.  
  
“Nii-san, please be quiet. Nanase-san just ate and is currently taking a nap. Be careful to not disturb him.”  
  
Iori pointed to the small animal asleep on his lap.  
  
“Ah, sorry! Is Riku okay?”  
  
“Yes. He is just exhausted after running around playing all day.”  
  
“He doesn’t look like the only one, though. Didn’t you also have fun?”  
  
“…”  
  
“It’s okay, it’s okay! Onii-chan won’t tell the others about it! You did a good job!”  
  
Then, patting his brother’s head, Mitsuki headed to his own room.  
  
-  
  
“Nanase-san, it’s late, go to your own room.”  
  
It was already night when Iori gathered enough courage to wake him up, but Riku still refused to leave.  
  
Instead, Iori could feel his tiny paws holding tight into his shirt.  
  
“Are you afraid of getting locked inside again…”  
  
Riku looked up, facing him with his big eyes. His pupils dilated, as if scared of something.  
  
Of course he was scared. Since he became like that, he was scared. The one who stayed by his side and helped him all this time was Iori. He was the reason Riku could take it easy, even as a cat. He didn’t want to get separated from him yet; he wasn’t confident enough on his own, but when they were together, he could feel at ease.  
  
He noticed that Iori’s presence was important for him, so if things are going bad, being close to him was enough to calm Riku down.  
  
“…Let’s sleep together, then. But just until you go back.”  
  
Riku moved his head back and forth, showing his understanding.  
  
They both shared the bed that night.  
  
-  
  
As morning came, Iori woke up to the sensation of his bed being awfully small.  
  
Confused, he looked to his side, and found Riku back in his normal body smiling at him.  
  
“Good morning!”


End file.
